


Place Your Bets

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, location is everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the movie, obviously. And the viral game/twitter things too, come to think of it.

They've never fucked at Baker Street. Ostensibly, this is because Holmes respects Mrs. Hudson's attention to details, and traces of the activity upon the bedsheets would certainly not go unnoted. But Watson knows better. At Baker Street he is the respectable veteran, the doctor, the gentleman, and Holmes is either enrapt in a case, indulging a fit of experimentation, or lost in the dark reaches of his own mind. But above the fighting pit, where sweat glistens on muscles bared like temptation, and no one cares a damn about clean sheets, everything is different. The money is only a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://cox-and-co.livejournal.com/300224.html)


End file.
